1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof ventilation and more specifically to a customizable ridge ventilator, which may be modified to accommodate different roof pitches and air flow requirements.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Proper ventilation of a roof prevents premature failure of roofing materials (such as shingles) due to excessive heat; moisture due to condensation, thus preventing a major source of mold and mildew; and ice damming in cold climates, which also leads to premature failure of roofing materials. Some of the factors that dictate ventilation requirements include roof size, attic space area, length of roof ridge, length of roof eaves, pitch of roof, the amount of insulation below the roof, exposure to sun, climate, humidity and temperature extremes.
There are numerous ridge ventilators in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,571 to Sells discloses a ventilated cap system for the ridge of a roof. The Sells patent includes an expandable utility cap to seal over a variably expanding metal roof. In one form, a top cap may snap lock over the utility cap for slidable attachment thereto when exposed to deforming forces such as ice or snow. The top cap prevents deformation of the underlying utility cap. However, the Sells ridge ventilator is not easily customizable.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a customizable ridge ventilator, which may be easily modified to accommodate different ventilation factors.